Creatures of The Night
by PeterCriss
Summary: Despite what I had originally planned, the story has taken its own direction. I would describe it as an unpredictable adventure. The story takes place in White Deer Park directly after Plucky becomes leader of the Farthing Wood animals.
1. Unwanted Guests

**Chapter One-Unwanted Guests**

It was dark, cold and stormy in White Deer Park as the Animals of Farthing Wood gathered in Fox and Vixen's den for the first assembly to be held by the new leader of Farthing Land Plucky.

"Order" shouted Plucky in a firm voice trying to drown out the voices amongst the crowd.

"We are gathered here in concern of rats" Plucky said.

"But they have been beaten, we are victorious" replied Ranger.

"It may seem like that now because as long as Bully is alive we can never be safe" said Fox who sounded rather exhausted because of his old age.

"Thanks for that Fox" Plucky replied sarcastically rather eager to carry on with the meeting.

Vixen looked around her den as more and more faces where stripped of enthusiasm and excitement. Plucky had not yet shared the real news with the animals.

"We are almost out of food" Plucky said nervously.

"Out of food, how could we be out of food" Owl snapped.

"Almost out of food" Plucky reassured.

"This means we will all have to expand our hunting radius" Owl said accepting the facts.

Plucky knew that there was a much larger problem than food, how would Farthing Land raise an army large enough if something were to threaten their future, it would take time.

Later that night Owl was out hunting for food, she would have to fly a further distance than usual due to the lack of prey close to the boarders of farthing land. It seemed that no matter where Owl went to hunt there would be very little wild life. Eventually Owl spotted movement in the grass below so she flew closer to the ground to investigate. The movement appeared to be a small pack of roughly six or seven fox's fighting over a dead vole. It seems that the Farthing Wood animals are not the only ones with a food shortage. Owl decided to land and ease drop on their quarrelling.

"It's mine" Shouted one of the fox's as he tugged on the almost mutilated body of a vole with his teeth.

All of them appeared to be rather young looking and all had some form of scar or injury. To Owls disappointment the fight had been resolved so Owl decided to carry on with catching dinner.

It was morning and a majority of animals including the Rabbits, Wiesel's, field mice, snakes, hares and foxes had a hard time searching for an adequate meal that night. Surprisingly and despite the troubles of being leader Plucky and Dash where up bright and early to race as usual.

"So close this time" said Plucky

"Better luck next time Plucky" panted Dash who was exhausted from keeping ahead of Plucky. Dash knew that it would not be long until Plucky is able to take the lead. It was just a matter of time. As they made their way back to Fox's den they stumbled upon Owl who looked rather sleepy.

Owl yawned.

"Yet another rough night I see" Plucky replied to the yawn.

"You could say that" muttered owl.

"So how was your night" asked Dash.

There was a pause. Then suddenly Owls face lit up as if she was eager to inform them of something.

"Of course how was my night" Owl said still rather confused.

_( __**ATTENTION!**__ this is a note from the writer just to let you know that Bold will not somehow come back to life in this story, so don't get your hopes up. I have added this after reading so many other story's on the website that involve the re appearance of Bold, He Is Dead. Thank you for your cooperation, carry on.) _

"Yes" Plucky said trying to speed Owl up.

"Well I was out hunting" said Owl.

"I had to search further than usual to find anything when I sighted about six stray Fox's in the grass".

"I dived closer to the ground to take a closer look"

"You were ease dropping?" questioned Plucky.

"Call it that if you must" muttered Owl.

"There they were fighting over a dead vole, this was happening rather close to the boarders of Farthing Land" explained Owl.

"Could the outsiders be a threat" asked Plucky.

"Hardly" replied Owl as she fluffed up her feathers.

"They were thin and raged looking, they were about your age if not younger" Owl said.

Plucky looked rather disappointed he was hoping that something exiting might happen making his role as leader a little more interesting. Plucky looked at Dash who looked rather bored.

"Well I will see you around Owl" said plucky.

"Bye" said Dash.

As the two vanished into the distance Owl muttered to herself.

"Foxes what do they know about anything"

This was not the reaction that Owl was expecting from Plucky neither Dash.

"Those stray fox's really do make White deer Park look shabby" Owl continued to mutter to herself.


	2. The Troubled Fox

**Chapter Two-The Troubled Fox**

Further down the path Plucky and Dash walked past Friendly.

"Friendly has never been the same ever since the producers cut him out of season three" Plucky whispered to Dash. They both looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"That wasn't in the script" Dash replied while still laughing.

_**(Enough of that now, back to being serious, I will try that again.)**_

Further down the path Plucky and Dash walked past Friendly.

"Hi uncle" said Plucky.

Friendly was sitting by himself just outside Fox's place, he did not look too happy yet again he never has been since Bolds death I repeat **BOLDS DEATH**. Plucky and dash both walked over to greet the troubled fox properly.

"So how are things" asked Plucky.

"Great that is good" Dash said eager to move on.

Friendly did not seem very talkative today.

"So where are you two off to" Friendly felt obligated to say.

"Oh around" both Dash and Plucky replied.

A slightly friendlier look appeared on Friendly's face as he smiled.

"Mind if I tag along" asked Friendly in a much brighter tone of voice.

"Sure you are more than welcome to" replied Plucky.

The three walked and talked amongst each other for quite some time, the old Friendly was back. Plucky informed Friendly on the outsider Fox's and their strange behaviour.

"And we thought we had it tough" said Friendly in response to Plucky and Dash.

"Maybe we should greet them" Friendly said due to being naturally friendly.

"I was thinking somewhere along those lines myself" Replied Plucky. This gave Plucky an idea but before he had a chance to explain they had reached Fox and Vixens earth.

"Here is a rare sight" Whisper pointed out.

"What have you three been up to" Whisper asked.

"Oh not much just talking and walking" both Dash and Plucky replied in a hurry.

Just about every animal in Farthing Land was gathered here for no other reason than to socialise, Hunting for food seemed to be the most popular topic.

Friendly, Plucky and Dash made themselves conferrable, the three of them must have been chatting the whole night.

"How did it go again Dash" said Friendly while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Who am I" Dash impersonated Bully.

"Bully! Bully! Bully!" Plucky added.

They could not stop laughing. Friendly had not felt this happy in a long time. Mean while on the other side of the gathering. Ranger and Charmer were talking amongst themselves.

"Look at them three over there" said Charmer.

"You mean Plucky, Dash and Friendly" Ranger replied.

"I have never seen Plucky take such a shine to Friendly before" Charmer added.

It was getting late and most of the animals had disappeared to prepare for their dinner.

"I had better be on my way home" said Dash.

"See you tomorrow then Dash" said Plucky.

"Bye" said Friendly.

Friendly turned to the right.

"Oh hay Ranger" greeted Friendly.

"So are we ready to go and catch dinner" asked Ranger.

"Plucky!" said Ranger in a slightly louder voice in order to catch Plucky's attention.

"We right to go Ranger" Plucky asked, he was still thinking about what Owl had told him earlier.

The three set off to catch their fill. The three fox's had to travel past the boarders of Farthing Land before they found anything. Pretty soon they had stumbled upon a card boar box full which contained two and a half rotten gherkins, obviously dumped by a human. It was what was sitting next to the box that was most interesting to the three, a transparent green plastic bag.

"What do you make of this" said Plucky in amazement.

"Hmmm" hummed Ranger.

"It looks like an air plane, without wings" Friendly replied sarcastically.

Plucky replied with a sarcastic look on his face. Of course plucky was referring to what was contained in the bag. Plucky gripped the bag with his teeth and tipped it up. A black box plonked on to the hard ground. In the dropping process it had appeared to have ejected something.

"Look there is a smaller rectangular piece inside it" Plucky said in excitement.

"On the white strip there appears to be a double lightning bolt symbol" Ranger said who was also rather interested.

"We should hide it under that tree trunk so that we can pick it up tomorrow" said Friendly also rather excited by this.


	3. The Small Fox

**Chapter Three-The Small Fox**

After Plucky, Friendly and Ranger were satisfied that the mysterious box was hidden they continued with their hunt for food. The three found anything but food.

"What's that noise" said Ranger suspiciously.

"Shh" shhed Friendly.

"Oh sorry it's just my tail brushing against the shrubs" whispered Ranger.

Plucky giggled at the foolish mistake.

Meanwhile on the other side of the shrub one young fox is preparing to pounce upon what would become his dinner for a good three days, a rat.

He pounced.

"Wow" gasped Plucky as a small fox attempted to tackle Ranger to the ground.

The small fox rebounded off Rangers right front leg and hit the ground with force.

"What on earth" the small fox muttered rather confused as to what happened to his rat.

He looked up at the strongly built fox, then to the left to discover two other fox's.

Ranger looked as if he was about to crush the poor fox's neck with his claws when Plucky interrupted.

"Not the smartest move" said Plucky humorously to the terrified fox.

"And you are" asked Ranger.

The small fox struggles to get back on his feet.

"My name is Scavenger sir" the small fox replied as he lowered his ears.

"Where are you from" asked Plucky.

"The camp just north of here with the rest of my pack" the small fox hesitated.

Something had clicked in Plucky's mind.

"Of course, the fox's that Owl was informing me about this morning".

Both Friendly and Ranger looked confused while Scavenger was still shivering in shock.

"I'm Plucky leader of the Farthing Wood animals" formally greeted Plucky.

Plucky had plans for these "stray fox's". Scavenger still had no idea what was going on.

Scavenger was nervous, he had never met one of the famous farthing fox's before.

"Nice to meet you" replied Scavenger.

"And I'm Ranger and this is Friendly.

"Well I better be getting back" said in a slightly calmer voice.

"Bye" said both Plucky and friendly.

As the small fox disappeared into the night Plucky and Friendly both turned to look at Ranger who felt a tad guilty.

Further down the track Ranger had spotted movement in the shrubs, Ranger was sure that it was a rat and it was. With a swift swipe of his claws he had pinned the rat.

"Impressive" said Plucky as he scanned the surroundings with his eyes in search of prey. Unfortunately Ranger had caught what appeared to be the only edible animal in the area.

Eventually both Friendly and Plucky caught some food. On their way back to Farthing Land Plucky was finalising his plans for Scavenger and his friends in his head.

"Well we are back" stated Friendly.

"Good night Plucky, Friendly" said Ranger.

"See you in the morning Plucky replied.

"Well good night Plucky" said Friendly.

"We should do this more often" said Plucky.

"We will" Friendly shouted in the distance as he made his way back to his earth.

Then Plucky made his way back to his earth.


	4. The Motley Crew

**Chapter Four-The Motley Crew**

The next morning Fox had woken up to the sound of footsteps and the scraping of gravel.

"What is it Fox" said Vixen who was still half asleep.

"Wait here" Fox replied slightly concerned.

Fox poked his head out of his earth and to find a small group of four fox's. Their leader appeared to be an entirely red fox, no white or black trimmings in sight. He was accompanied by an albino white fox, a blue fox, and a black fox that had grey circles around his eyes and nose.

"Any one home" shouted the entirely red fox.

Fox emerged from his earth.

"And you are" asked Fox.

"Gather your fox pals, we need to talk" said the entirely red fox who sounded neither hostile nor friendly.

Plucky was the first that Fox woke up. When Fox explained what was happening Plucky knew.

"Il kill that Scavenger and his fox scum of a pack" Plucky growled.

Fox looked confused and could make little sense of what Plucky was saying. When Plucky arrived outside Fox and Vixen's earth he thought it couldn't be Scavenger and his pack because these Foxes looked far from being deprived of anything, they were much stronger and larger.

Soon enough Fox and Vixen had gathered every animal in Farthing land. Fox, Vixen, Friendly, Ranger, Charmer, Whisper, Hurkel, Shadow, Adder, Hare, Dash and Plucky stood in frond while the rabbits, squirrels, voles, moles, Wiesel's, hares mate, Spike (long tailed personnel), Toad and the field mice cowered behind them. Owl, Whistler and Speedy watched from the air.

"Who is your leader" said the red fox not sounding too demanding.

"That would be me" Plucky said as he stepped forward.

"I am Plucky and you are" Plucky said confidently.

"I am Stallion the leader of my kind" he said in a rather dull voice as if he had gone through the same routine many times before.

"We wish to take our land back" said Stallion expecting no complications.

"No" said Plucky in a firm voice.

"The great white stag gave us this land there for it is rightfully ours" said Fox.

"The Great White Stag is no longer with us" Stallion said with little expression.

"He has been beat" added the albino fox.

All of the animals listened and looked in horror.

"Then it is settled, this is our land now" said Stallion who was rather eager to move on.

"I don't think so" growled Ranger.

The albino fox, blue fox and the black fox moved into an offensive position as if they were ready to take the lives of anyone who stands in the way of their progress.

"Look, we have a few more territories to take care of so you have until then to think about what you are doing" said Stallion.

Oh and believe when your time comes we will have the support of all White Deer Park" Stallion added as they walked off.

"Oh, what are we to do" cried the squirrels and field mice.

"Well what can we do about it" Said Fox negatively.

"Don't worry everyone I have a cunning plan" Plucky replied with confidence.

This made everyone feel a lot better they still had faith in Plucky and the other Fox's.

"Rather oddly collared bunch don't you think" Wiesel added.

Plucky's plan was to cheaply bribe the fox pack just north of Farthing Land and in return they will have control over an adequate army to defend their homes with. Plucky called for Charmer, Whisper, Ranger, and Friendly to accompany him on his small journey north.


	5. Enlist Now!

**Chapter Five-Enlist Now!**

It was about mid day when Charmer, Whisper, Ranger, Friendly and Plucky met outside Fox and Vixen's earth where Plucky would tell them his cunning plan.

"Well we are all here" said Plucky.

"The plan is that we walk to a small pack of Fox's camping just north of here and we bribe them into helping us defend Farthing land against Stallion.

"Question" said Ranger.

"Yes" said Plucky.

"What if Stallion and his army have gotten to them before us" asked ranger.

"We will simply give them a better offer" replied Plucky.

"Question" said Ranger again.

"What exactly are we offering" Ranger asked.

"One mouse a day will do" replied Plucky.

They started heading north.

"One mouse a day" said Ranger humorously.

"What type of Fox's are we dealing with" added Whisper.

It wasn't long before they reached the camp. Two of the stray Fox's spotted them.

"And who might you be" said the stray fox.

Charmer tilted her head down and looked at the two red foxes. The fox on the right had a bite mark on his left ear.

"I'm here to see your leader" said Plucky.

"Scavenger" called the fox with the bite mark taken out of his ear.

"Il be right there" shouted Scavenger.

"So what is this about" said the fox on the right nervously.

"What is something that you really want" asked Friendly.

Then Scavenger showed up.

"Oh it's you three again and another two" Scavenger said as he counted them.

Pretty soon the entire pack had gathered around to see what all the fuss was about.

"You and your fox friends are going to help us defend Farthing Land against Stallion and his army" growled Ranger.

"What is in it for us" asked Scavenger.

"One mouse a day and a chance for you and your friends to become an honorary Farthing Fox where you will be able to live and hunt on our land" said Plucky.

"Take it" Whispered the crowed to Scavenger.

"And if we don't" asked Scavenger.

"We will crush your heads in right here right now, your choice" said Plucky.

Whisper, Friendly and Charmer thought that this was all a bit too harsh and demanding of the Poverty struck animals. Of course the stray fox's wanted to take the deal any way but to Scavenger that was beside the point.

"We accept" said Scavenger who felt rather obligated.

The crowd cheered for they all have heard story's of the famous Farthing fox and who wouldn't want a free feed even if it was just one mouse.

"Follow me I am your new leader" said Plucky.

As they walked back to Farthing Land Scavenger was constantly being congratulated for this opportunity even though he had very little say in it at all. Although Scavenger was no longer the official leader the pack still highly respected him.

"What have I gotten myself into" Scavenger asked himself.

"I feel sorry for the poor fox" said Whisper to Charmer.

"It must be done" said Ranger in response to Whisper.

Whisper sighed.

After a short while they had arrived in Farthing Land. Fox, Vixen and the rest of the animals gathered to see Plucky's solution to their troubles.

"What have you got for us" said Fox.

"I have found us an army to help us defend against Stallion and his army" explained Plucky.

The animals looked rather exited.

"Let's see them then" said Vixen in excitement.

"You are up Scavenger" said Plucky.

Scavenger stepped forward nervously his knees where shaking. Fox stood up, this made Scavenger feel inferior and attempted to straighten his posture. Fox looked down at the small red fox with full black ears, a full black brush, black paws and black rings around his eyes. Fox noticed his neck that had three deep scars as if a wolf had dug his claws deep into his flesh.

"He's a bit young isn't he Plucky" pointed out Vixen.

"Not at all" replied Plucky.

This was all rather embarrassing for Scavenger. He could sense Fox's discontent.


	6. Horrific Faces

**Chapter Six-Horrific Faces**

The animals of farthing wood were a little disappointed however they were still grateful, it was better than nothing. There was not a moment to lose straight away Fox, Plucky and Ranger organized their new recruits into centuries. The centuries were to stand guard through all hours of the night.

"Right there will be two to a post" said Plucky.

"Scavenger you are with me" said Plucky.

Ranger, Charmer and Whisper each picked out a fox from the crowd to accompany them. The last two were pared with each other. Two by two Plucky showed them to their drop off point until there was only he and Scavenger left. They both kept a look out near a large family of mice where Ranger and Charmer would have met many years ago. Plucky was explaining to Scavenger his duties as leader of Farthing Land when suddenly something caught Plucky's eye.

"What is it" said Scavenger realising that Plucky had failed to finish his sentence.

"That piece of paper caught on that branch over there" said Plucky who seemed to be rather mesmerised by it.

"It's just an advertisement" said Scavenger who was confused.

"There are plenty like this one in the town" added Scavenger.

"You've been to town" said Plucky in surprise.

Scavenger followed Plucky to take a closer look at the paper or "advertisement".

"That double lightning bolt symbol I have seen it somewhere before" said Plucky who was still staring at the paper. Plucky tilted his head down to find four horrific faces.

"What do you make of it then" asked Plucky.

"One looks like a fox while the one on the bottom right has a black star over his eye" said Scavenger thinking nothing of it.

"Is that a tongue sticking out of its mouth" said Plucky.

Scavenger was silent.

"What's that noise" whispered Scavenger.

Suddenly a large red fox was racing towards the two.

"Stallion?" asked Plucky with a worried look about him.

In panic Plucky had tripped over a tree root. Stallion was getting closer and closer. Suddenly the smaller fox leaped in front Plucky baring his fangs. To his surprise Stallion halted dead in his tracks and collapsed in a heap. Scavenger could not believe his eyes a wolf had stuck stallion down.

"There are more" said Scavenger in panic as four or five more wolves followed behind howling and barking.

"Let's get out of here" Plucky said as he got to his feet.

They both ran quickly to warn the others. Scavenger turned his head back to get a glance of what has just happened. The Wolf looked at him then turned to eat Stallion's flesh then Scavenger sped up to catch up with Plucky.

"There's Owl "said Plucky.

"Owl" cried Plucky.

Owl landed in front of Plucky to see what all the fuss was about.

"Tell everyone on guard to gather outside Fox and Vixen's earth" Plucky panted.

Owl could see by the look on Pluck's face that it was serious. The bird took off in a hurry without question. Scavenger could hear the Howls and Barks in the distance but he dared not to turn his head. He felt that the wolf's cries were getting closer and closer.

Finally the two had reached Fox and Vixen's earth to find all twelve Fox's including Charmer, Whisper, Ranger, Friendly, Fox and Vixen awaiting their arrival.


	7. First Taste Of Blood

**Chapter Seven-First Taste Of Blood**

Most of the crowd were eager to see some action however Ranger, Charmer, Whisper, Friendly, Fox and Vixen had seen it all before, it was the last thing they wanted.

"Scavenger you and your six friends, between the two trees, side by side, single file" Shouted Plucky in a hurry.

"You are on the frontline" Ranger whispered to Scavenger as he walked past.

"Owl fly on ahead and tell us their location" ordered Plucky.

"The location of what, what is coming after us' relied Owl who was becoming rather frustrated.

"The wolves" replied Plucky as Friendly gulped.

"The rest of you are with me as a second line of defence" said Plucky.

Meanwhile Scavenger and his friends had reached their destination the eager fighting feeling had been long gone.

Plucky, Ranger, Charmer, Whisper and Friendly arrived short after Fox and Vixen where getting too old for fighting so they stood and observed from a distance. Scavenger knew what he was up against. Plucky watched Scavenger he could not keep his knees still, he was trembling with fear.

"Are you alright" said Peter who was the fox standing to the right of Scavenger.

"Me I'm fine" replied Scavenger with his teeth chattering.

"Well you look very shaky" said Peter.

"I'm cold" replied Scavenger.

"Don't worry we will soon have Stallion and his motley crew on the run" said Peter with confidence.

"Wolves" Scavenger corrected him.

"Wolves" replied Peter nervously as he started to shiver.

"Fu#k me, we are going to die" said Peter.

"Keep it down" whispered Scavenger.

"We're going down like a sack of sh#t" said Peter.

At this point Peter was now more nervous than Scavenger.

Without warning the wolves were advancing at great speeds.

"Meet them half way" Plucky ordered as the fox's of the front line advanced slowly.

The wolves made first contact they were pouncing left, right and centre. Both Peter and Scavenger ganged up on one wolf attacking from front and rear. A few others got the idea and assisted Scavenger and Peter in holding this one wolf down. Peter choked the pinned down wolf with his jaws until its body was lifeless. Straight after Scavenger found himself in a one on one battle with another wolf, they circled each other. Scavenger was the first to pounce however the wolf knocked him down with his claw reopening his wound on his neck. He got to his feet only to be knocked down again he turned his head to see his friends dyeing around him. In anger Scavenger took a quick leap aiming at the wolf's neck the wolf was not expecting it. Blood splattered everywhere as Scavenger ripped out a chunk on the wolf's neck with his fangs. However the small fox's efforts were not enough to save the battle.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the battle field Plucky was contemplating what the next move should be.

"Should we assist them" asked Charmer.

"No, this battle is lost" replied Plucky.

"We must surrender" said Plucky with a disappointed look on his face.

"Ranger" called Plucky.

"Yes" replied Ranger.

"I want you to run as fast as you can to the battle field and announce our surrender" demanded Plucky in a firm voice.

"Right" replied Ranger as he took off quickly down the slope.

Ranger was running as fast as he could and stumbled upon Scavenger in the battle field.

"About time" said Scavenger as he coughed.

"No, I am here to announce the surrender" replied Ranger.

"Right everyone back to base this is our surrender" shouted Ranger loud enough so that everyone could here.

Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and sprinted back to Fox and Vixen's earth. The poor unfortunate fox's that were unable to run due to injury were left behind to be ripped to shreds by the wolves. Whisper counted the foxes as they entered the meeting area outside Fox and Vixen's earth.

"One, two, three and Ranger" counted Whisper.

"Who's that still coming up the slope" said Friendly.

"He's being chased" added Whisper.

Scavenger was weaving in and out of trees trying to shake off the wolf that was hot on his trail. Eventually the small fox slid under a fallen log. The wolf gave up and turned back to catch up with the rest of his pack. When he arrived at the meeting point the small fox collapsed in a heap.


	8. Evicted

**Chapter Eight-Evicted **

As Scavenger hit the ground with a quite thud both Whisper and Peter rushed to his aid. Whisper had seen this sight before and it brought up memories of poor Bold.

"Scavenger" cried Peter.

Scavenger continued to lay there panting his heart was beating fast.

"Hi's bleeding" Friendly pointed out.

The foxes stood watched as the blood slowly seeped from Scavenger's neck wound. Scavenger hated being seen this way and immediately and shakily got to his feet. Whisper came towards Scavenger to lick his wound but Scavenger took a couple steps back and tripped over a rock.

"I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable" said Whisper.

"That's ok" replied Scavenger.

In the distance three wolves slowly approached the gathering of red foxes.

"Are we done fighting" one of the wolves said.

"In your dreams..." Ranger replied viciously.

"Yes, no more fighting" Plucky quickly interrupted.

"Right then, round up all of your animal friends and get the fu#k off my land" shouted the wolf.

"You have until sun rise" another wolf added as they started to leave.

"Owl" cried Plucky.

"Yes" replied Owl who had landed on a nearby tree branch.

"Owl, I want you round up all of the Farthing Wood animals and bring them here, get Whistler to help you" said Plucky in a hurry.

Owl took off immediately.

The gathering of foxes sat there wallowing in their pity while waiting for the arrival of their friends.

"How has it come to this" Vixen sighed.

"To think we would find peace and quiet here" said Fox.

"Don't worry we will think of something" reassured Plucky.

"Like what" Ranger snapped, plucky took no notice.

"Scavenger, Peter go and find a suitable place to camp" ordered Plucky.

"Right away" Scavenger replied in a slow and dull voice.

Not long after Scavenger and Peter had left to scout around for a camp site the rest of Farthing wood had arrived to join the gathering of fox's however it was not a happy event.

It was fast becoming day in White Deer Park and Scavenger and Peter were still scouting around for the suitable set up for their friends and colleagues. Finally Scavenger spotted something adequate. It was an abandon earth which was rather large.

"Would this be big enough" asked Scavenger.

"For the royal family maybe" Peter replied sarcastically.

Both Scavenger and Peter laughed.

"But seriously where are we to sleep and also where are the other animals to sleep" said Peter curiously.

"We can rough it outside under the stars for a few nights" Scavenger replied.

"Offcourse we can" said Peter who sounded not to enthusiastic.

"What have we dragged ourselves into" said Peter.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" replied Scavenger.

"It also seems that the thrill of fighting side by side with the Farthing foxes is fast wearing thin" said Scavenger who was concerned.

"Should in have a word with them" said Peter.

"Please do, you always did have a way with words" replied Scavenger.

"Race you back" said Peter excitedly.

"Sure" replied Scavenger.

The two foxes hurried back to meet the rest of the gang and tell them of their find.

Meanwhile back in Farthing Land or what was once Farthing Land the gang were awaiting the two young fox's arrival.

"There they are" cried Plucky.

"What took you so long, we only have a few hours until sun up" said Ranger with a hint of anger in his voice.

"We have found a most suitable location" Replied Scavenger before tilting his head down fiddling with his paw on the dirt.

"Is there an earth" asked Fox.

"And if there is how many can fit inside" Vixen quickly added.

"umm, you see, well" Scavenger looked at his pack who looked like they had just about had enough as he started to procrastinate with his words.

Peter sensed his friend's dilemma and was quick to step in.

"It should be big enough for the Farthing lot" Peter said with confidence.

To Scavenger and Peters surprise the young foxes took the news better than expected however they still weren't enthused.

"Well lead the way Scavenger" said Plucky.

All the animals of Farthing Wood stood got up as if they were ready to leave.


	9. Hunter

**Chapter Nine-Hunter**

_**(I'm back, it has been a while since I have written any chapters with year 12 and everything, let's see if I can pick up where I left off shall we.)**_

Once the mass of both Farthing animals and Scavengers lot reached their final destination they immediately started to get settled in their new home. Both Owl and the squirrels where glad to see that Scavenger had taken their accommodation into consideration, they flew and ran to the nearby trees. The Farthing animals got themselves settled in their communal earth. The earth was a little over crowded but at least it was warm and dry.

"The earth is a little over crowded, don't you think" complained Wiesel.

"Well at least it is warm and dry" replied Fox who was getting slightly irritated by Wiesel's remark.

Meanwhile outside Scavenger and Peter were getting them and their friends settled outside.

"Somehow I get the feeling that we got the shit end of the stick" said Peter.

"Shit end of what stick?" questioned Scavenger.

"Just how many sticks do you think there are" Peter answered back.

"Hey! Remember whose decision this was "Said Scavenger angrily.

"What! So you are implying that this was all my decision" Peter snapped.

"No! It was a majority vote, remember?" replied Scavenger.

"Stop fighting you two!" said Strutter. Strutter was the only vixen in their fox clan.

Both Peter and Scavenger froze.

"Scavenger you look tired get some sleep" said Strutter.

"I'm not tired" replied Scavenger as he turned and walked slowly.

"Where are you going?" cried Strutter.

"Out" replied Scavenger.

It was dark and Scavenger could heir the rain drops beginning to fall.

"Why" Scavenger whispered angrily under his breath.

Scavenger walked and walked, before long he had reached a gap in the wire fence that separated White Deer Park to the outside world. In the process of crawling under the wire Scavenger slipped and found himself covered in mud. The sun was beginning to rise when suddenly Scavenger heard the sound of trampling hoofs and the blow of a horn.

"The hunt!" Scavenger said to himself in shock.

Scavenger quickly pulled himself out of the mud, Shook himself off and ran! Fortunate for Scavenger the hunt did not pick up his sent, he heard the sound of the horn fade in the distance.

"Greeting's, been rolling in the mud have we?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Scavenger turned his head to the side and there stood a rather old looking fox with a scar over one eye. The strange fox limped towards him. Scavenger backed away a little.

"Well yes and no, I kind of slipped and fell into the mud" stuttered Scavenger.

"I see. And what shall I call you?" asked the strange fox.

"Scavenger, and what shall I call you? Scavenger asked.

"Bo..." the strange fox stopped to think for a second.

"I have an idea why don't you think of a name for me" asked the strange fox.

"Ok then" replied Scavenger.

Scavenger looked around for ideas but all he could see were crows nesting in a nearby tree.

"Il call you Crow" said Scavenger.

"Hmm I already have a friend called Crow" replied the strange fox.

What type of Fox would be called crow Scavenger thought to himself, he didn't think about it too much.

"What about Hunter" the strange fox suggested.

"Ok then Hunter" said Scavenger.

"You're not from around here are you Scavenger" said Hunter.

"No I am not, I am from a nature reserve" replied Scavenger.

"White Deer Park?" asked Hunter.

"Yes that's the one, have you been there? Scavenger asked.

"I once lived there" Hunter sighed.

"Then why did you leave?" asked Scavenger with curiosity written all over his face.

"I was not for me, some people like the protection of nature reserves while others prefer the thrill of the outside world" explained Hunter.

Scavenger looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's Complicated" Hunter added.

It started to rain and Hunter limped over to his earth located directly opposite to him. Scavenger stood in the rain.

"Are you coming said Hunter?" said Hunter.

Scavenger smiled as he ran to catch up with Hunter.


	10. Stories

**Chapter Ten- Stories**

Meanwhile back in White Deer Park It was morning. The Farthing animals were all still fast asleep in their earth but the sun had woken those who slept in the open.

"He not back yet" Strutter asked Peter.

Peter who was still rather tired turned to his side.

"Ok "Peter Yawned.

"Are you even listening to me" asked Strutter who sounded worried.

"Scavenger"! Peter said as he jumped to his feet. In shock Peter turned his head from side to side while running in a circle.

"Calm down" Strutter giggled.

"What is all this noise?" Yawned Plucky who had just come out of the earth.

"Why hello King Plucky, top of the morning to you" Peter said with laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?" said Plucky as he slowly walked closer to Peter.

"No, Ah no of course not" Peter was quick to reply.

Peter slowly backed away until he felt a tree behind him. Plucky pricked his ears and bared his fangs.

"Is that really necessary" said Whisper who had also just awoken.

"Relax I'm just playing around with him" replied Plucky.

"Why are you all up" Fox yawned.

"We are supposed to be creatures of the night" Fox added as he stretched.

"Oh well it seems to be a beautiful morning" said Vixen who followed Fox out of the earth.

Eventually all of the animals had woken so they all gathered outside the entrance of the earth.

"Where is Scavenger?" asked plucky with a serious look on his face.

Peter and Strutter looked at each other.

"Just went for a walk, he will be back soon" Peter and Strutter said together.

"I see" replied Plucky.

"What is to be done today?" asked Ranger.

"Hmm, all of you can take the day off" replied Plucky.

"A day off?" replied Ranger who looked rather puzzled.

"Yes that right, you have all worked really hard so take a day off, do what you please, but don't wonder too far" Plucky said as he turned his head to look at Dash.

Every one broke off, some stayed to talk, while others went out exploring like Strutter and Peter who went out in hope to pick up Scavengers sent. Others such as Fox, Vixen, Whisper, Ranger, Friendly and Charmer stayed to watch Plucky and Dash race from the earth to the woods and back.

Meanwhile beyond the boundaries of White Deer Park in Hunter's earth Scavenger and Hunter exchanged stories as they both woke up to the sound of loud music.

"And that is why I never returned" explained Hunter.

"But what if she needed you?" asked Scavenger.

"I thought we had come to an agreement, there was nothing I could do" said Hunter who sounded a little frustrated.

"But!" Scavenger stoped himself. He came to the conclusion that he really could not be bothered arguing about this so he agreed with Hunter.

"I understand" replied Scavenger.

"So tell me what has become of the park?" asked Hunter with great curiosity.

Scavenger explained to Hunter about the invasion of the wolves and how they had lost their homes in Farthing Land.

"And that is why I need to get back to the park" explained Scavenger.

"Wolves are invading the park and you want to return?" laughed Hunter.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but what exactly can you do?" Hunter tried to hold in his laughter.

"Well..." Scavenger was interrupted.

"When I was about your age I was the strongest of my three siblings and you, well you are a little small. And you don't look to healthy, when was the last time you had something to eat?" Hunter said as he playfully knocked Scavenger over with his paw.

"Are you done" asked Scavenger as he got up and held his head up high.

Hunter also Stood up to and held his head up higher, Scavenger felt inferior.

"Well I must return to my friends in the park, besides what it the worst the wolves could do to me?" replied Scavenger.

"Tie a blindfold all around your head. Spin you round in a torture before your dead. And then you're pushed and shoved into every corner. Then they lead you out into the final slaughter!" Hunter said.

"I see" said Scavenger before being cut off by Hunter again.

"As the sweat is running down your neck. All your praying for's to stop your body breakin' up. Oh your heart is pumping gonna soon explode. Got to fight the horror of this mental load!"

"Is there an alternative to all this?" asked Scavenger.

"Sure, So you wait it out and bide your time, Rip off that straight jacket gotta break that line. Everyone who wins in the great escape. Leaves a thousand more who suffer in their wake! You won't talk about it but that's alright. Tables turned now there's a revenge insight. If it takes forever mate I tell ya you can wait. Send them screaming back through their hell's own gate!" replied Hunter.

"And my chances are slim?" stuttered Scavenger who was quite horrified.

"Yep" answered Hunter.


End file.
